


Counting Sheep

by Jibbly



Series: liberty bell aus [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s going on?” Bucky looks to T’Challa, Steve, and then back at the doctor. “Just spit it out”<br/>“You’re pregnant.”<br/>T’Challa speaks up, and everyone in the room is silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/gifts).



> Clint doesn't have the AOU family thing, bc it's dumb  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

Bucky is leaning against his chest, breathing peacefully and Steve wishes that they could just stay like this. Stay in bed, keeping each other warm and just stay together. Period.

But that’s not what Bucky wants.

_He had gone up to him and T’Challa the two months ago and expressed that he wanted to be put back in deep freeze. It had caught the both of them off guard, the king looking between Steve and Bucky before clearing his throat._

_“Are you sure that this is what you want?”_

_Bucky nodded, his remaining hand going up to his metal shoulder, rubbing at it. “There’s still a lot running around in my head that I can’t control, and I don’t anyone getting hurt because of that.”_

_Steve looks like the world’s most kicked puppy, and Bucky can’t stand to see his mate like that. “Hey. It won’t be forever, Stevie.” Steve is clenching his jaw, and trying to give Buck a supportive look but it falls flat._

_T’Challa says that he’ll look into making the arrangements and the two of them are left alone._

_Bucky is trying to get the alpha to look him in the eyes, and Steve’s trying his best to reel in his scent. Steve tries to talk him out of it only once, but he knows that the omega has made up his mind._

_T’Challa informed them that they would be able to have a fully functional cryo chamber and area exclusively for Bucky in a month. Bucky had nodded, thanking the darker alpha, before walking back into their room._

_Steve had been sitting on their couch, and from the look on his face, Bucky could tell that he had heard. They had a time limit with each other now, and Steve looked up at him, scent heartbroken at the thought of his mate being taken away from him again._

_Bucky straddled his hips, carefully balancing himself with the one arm, and kissed Steve. Making sure he had the blonde’s attention, he smiled. “I love you. You know that, right?”_

_Steve brought up his hands to rest on the brunette’s hips, thumbs digging in slightly to the jut of his hipbones. “Yeah, Buck. I know.”_

_“How about you, you punk? You love me?” It’s said teasingly and a lump forms in Steve’s throat._

_“Course I do, Jerk. How else would I feel about you?” Steve pulls Bucky in for a quick kiss, feeling how the omega melted against him. Steve feels how Bucky smirks against his lips, his hips pressing down into Steve’s._

_“I don’t know, Stevie. Kinda having doubts here”_

_Steve huffs out a laugh and they make love, warm and slow. Now that they know their time limit, they spend as much time as they can together._

The area where Bucky was going to go to sleep had been ready a month ago, and Bucky was going to go. But Steve had begged him for a little more time, and the omega had given in at the tears that had gathered in the blonde’s eyes.

_“One more month, Stevie. Then I gotta go, okay?”_

Now another month has come and gone, and today’s the day. Carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair, he takes in a deep shuddering breath. Closing his eyes, he tries to memorize the way their scents are mingled together.

The sounds of the jungle outside are starting to pick up with the day starting, sun peeking out through the top of the tree canopy. Bucky stirs against him and after a minute, Steve can see his eyelashes flutter open.

Grey eyes are still a little foggy from sleep, but they lock onto Steve’s blue ones, recognition instant. “Morning, Buck.”

Bucky gives him a smile in return and lays his head on top of Steve’s chest again. “Morning”

They stay like that until the sun is all the way out of the tree line, and Bucky moves to the side of the bed. His back is to Steve, but he looks behind him. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Okay, Buck”

The brunette stands and starts for the bathroom door, when he throws a look over his shoulder. “Want to share?”

Steve rises his eyebrow and laughs, pulling the blankets off his hips and following Bucky into the shower.

The water’s warm, and they spend maybe a little more time than necessary washing each other. They dry themselves off, and change. Bucky pulls on a pair of light grey sweatpants and a white tank top, Steve can’t help but think he looks beautiful in light colors. Bucky sits on the bed and turns his back to Steve, waiting for the alpha to come up behind him to brush his hair.

It’s brown and silky soft under Steve’s fingers and when he’s done running the brush through It, he places a kiss against Bucky’s crown.

Then it’s time for them to go to the ward that Bucky is going to be held in.

T’Challa is already there, speaking to a doctor in their native tongue when he spots the both of them. “Good morning, Steve. Bucky.”

They both nod to the alpha in turn and then the doctor is standing and asks for Bucky to sit on the examination table. The beta let’s Bucky know what he’s going to do beforehand and Steve goes to stand by the large bay windows that give the room an amazing view of the jungle outside.

T’Challa places a hand against his shoulder. The three of them have become close since the king had decided to give them both sanctuary in Wakanda.

Steve glances back at Bucky who is getting his blood drawn, and then looks at the other alpha. “Thank you. For everything you’re doing.”

T’Challa smiles and looks out the window, his face sincere. “My farther and your mate are both victims. If I can help one of them find peace, then it will be the least I can do.”

Steve nods and when he looks over at Bucky, he sees the omega furrowing his brows, eyes on the floor. He excuses himself for the other alpha, and heads over to his mate. “Are you sure about this?” He knows Bucky’s answer, but he still has to ask.

The brunette rubs at the spot where his blood was taken and chuckles, looking up at Steve. “Yeah. Me going back under is the best thing. For everybody. Just…” His eyes get intense and Steve braces himself for whatever might come out of the other’s mouth, knowing that these will be some of the last words he’ll hear from Bucky in a long time. “Promise you’ll be here when I wake up, Stevie?”

Steve gives him a smile and walks up to him, placing his hands on either side of his face and kissing the omega’s forehead. “Where else would I be?”

There’s a low beeping noise coming from the computer and everyone turns towards it. T’Challa walks up to the doctor, speaking in Wakandan and scanning his eyes over the screen. The words that the beta is saying are getting more and more anxious, and Steve and Bucky are getting nervous.

Steve can’t take it anymore when he sees how the beta and other alpha both start to sneak glances their way.

“What’s going on? “

“Is there something wrong with the chamber?”

Him and Bucky ask at the same time, and the talking from across the room stops. The doctor stands up, and looks towards T’Challa who nods.

The beta takes a deep breath and goes to stand in front of Steve and Bucky.

“Mr. Barnes, you’re an omega correct?”

Bucky nods, eyebrows furrowed, not knowing where this was going.

“If I may, when was your last heat cycle?” There’s a nervous tint to the words and Steve starts to feel nervousness lick at his spine.

“I don’t get heats. When I was in Russia they made sure all their assets were made infertile.”

T’Challa came to stand beside them, his face serious and staring at Bucky intensely.

The beta clears his throat, and tries again. “And in these last couple of years, you haven’t experience any kind of heat symptoms or anything like that? Anything at all?”

Bucky’s scent is starting to spike, and he’s getting nervous. “No. I haven’t gotten a heat since before I fell. More than seventy years ago.”

The beta glances at Steve next, and then back to Bucky. “When was the last time you had intercourse?”

Steve and Bucky flush at the question.

“What’s going on?” Bucky looks to T’Challa, Steve, and then back at the doctor. “Just spit it out”

“You’re pregnant.”

T’Challa speaks up, and everyone in the room is silent.

Steve has to sit down on the medical table next to Bucky, feeling like the ground is being pulled from under him. Bucky isn’t moving, his body just a solid line of tension besides him.

It feels like hours before someone breaks the silence.

“What…” Bucky’ voice is strangled and wrecked.

The beta gets the tablet that is on the table next to the computer and brings it. There are a series of fast tapping and then the beta shows them the images and text on the screen. It has Bucky’s heart rate, blood pressure, pulse, and there is a yellow blinking text and the area around Bucky’s lower stomach is pulsing lightly.

“This yellow text is saying that there are high levels of hormones that indicate pregnancy in your blood and urine. And going into further detail, it estimates that you are about seven weeks pregnant.”

They’re quiet again and everything starts to sink in.

‘Bucky’s pregnant.’

Steve is still looking at the ground, hands clasped over his mouth. ‘Bucky’s pregnant.’

T’Challa turns towards to the doctor and signals for the door. The bet must get it, because he nods and quietly excuses himself. The alpha turns back to them, Bucky I looking straight ahead, while Steve is still in the same position.

“I will leave you two to discuss things. Bucky,” The omega turns towards him, eyes wide and unsure. “We will postpone this until we decide on what to do. Is that alright?” He means the cryo and Bucky had honestly forgotten. He nods and watches as the king leaves through the door.

He looks next to him at how Steve’s been staring at the ground. Bucky doesn’t know what to do, his mind is a mess and he has the feeling he might cry.

“Steve….” It’s said brokenly, almost scared.

The alpha snaps out of whatever headspace he had been trapped in and sits up straight, looking at his mate. Bucky’s eyes are wide and frightened. He’s panicking, the room is filling up with the scent. He’s panicking, because he’s pregnant.

‘Bucky’s pregnant.’

“Buck” It’s said so calmly that Steve’s surprised it came out of his mouth. Lifting his hands to cradle the sides of the omega’s face, he runs circles over his cheekbones. There’s a burning in the back of his eyes, and Steve knows that he’s tearing up. “You’re pregnant.”

He’s smiling and Bucky is scanning his face, eyes glistening and scared until Steve kisses him. He fells the way the blonde is pouring every emotion he can into the act, and he lets himself feel too. They break away and Bucky is crying. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Steve pulls him in again, laughing in between kisses and feeling Bucky clutch onto him with his flesh hand, sobbing. “Yeah, Buck. We’re having a baby.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The subject of Bucky going back under doesn’t come up anymore, and once they were able to, T’Challa sets up a new team of doctors for Bucky. They will monitor his pregnancy and anything else that might come up.

_Bucky is sitting against Steve’s chest, the blonde tucking his chin over the omega’s shoulder perfectly content to stay there. The doctor and T’Challa came back in and were instantly bombarded with questions._

_“How did this happen? I don’t even experience heats anymore?” Bucky asked._

_This time the beta moved the whole computer, rolling it towards them, and enlarged some more images. “There is some damage still lingering in the tissues surrounding your reproductive system, but it is healing. Taking into account that this is the longest you’ve been out of cryo, your body is probably trying to reverse as much damage as it can. I’d guess two more years or maybe a little less, and your heats will probably return as well.”_

_Bucky is amazed at the pictures of his body repairing itself after so much has been done to it._

_“Though there is still scarring and damage that we need to be looking out for, especially now that we know that you’re pregnant.”_

_Steve lifts up his head, brows furrowed. “What are we looking out for?”_

_“Because of all the trauma your body has experience, it could put strain on your pregnancy.”_

The first person he tells about Bucky is Sam.

The beta is utterly shocked, and then is clapping Steve on the back. “dude, oh my god! How? I mean, congratulations, but just. This is amazing!” Steve explains what the doctors told them, and Sam is smiling at how happy the blonde is.

After that, they tell the rest of the team. Scott gives him a thumbs up and Clint gives him a one shoulder hug congratulating him. Wanda’s eyes are wide and Steve thinks he might see some tears in there. “You’re going to have a baby?” Her voice is whisper soft, and the smile she gives him when she goes to hug him melts his heart.

He embraces her tightly, knowing that he has become a kind of surrogate father to her, as he nods.

After everyone knows, Bucky staying in the room becomes impossible.

Time starts to move very quickly, Steve and Bucky don’t even notice how T’Challa has deactivated the deep freeze ward.

Bucky’s tummy starts to become more noticeable and the omega starts to get annoyed with constantly being touched by different members of the team. Even some of T’Challa personal guard has taken to doting on him. Clint and Wanda are with him the most, Steve thinks it’s because they’re all omegas. He asks one day, and Wanda tells him that a pregnant omega’s scent is extremely calming. Clint nods in agreement, and adds that the presence of other omegas helps relax the pregnant one.

Bucky is three months pregnant when T’Challa asks if he wants to be fitted with a new arm. The omega is hesitant, hand going to the smooth shoulder. He had been planning on going back into cryo, so having a new arm wasn’t that important, but now everything was different.

He nods and is fitted the next day. He has physical therapy for the new arm, and he is surprised at how much lighter it is than the one he had before. It is made completely out of vibranium. It takes him almost no time at all to get used to it.

Bucky’s six months pregnant when Natasha shows up.

She’s lost a lot of weight and her hair is cut up into an undercut. She’s been on the run since she helped Steve and Bucky escape, and now she’s back. She had tracked them down and asked if she could be granted sanctuary as well.

Steve doesn’t know what to say to her when she exits out of the sleek black car in the parking lot of the facility. She walks up to Steve and offers up a strained smile. “Hey, Stranger.”

He sees the stress that has aged her and the way she’s almost nervous. She looks incredibly lonely. He extends his arms and her green ones widen, before she takes in a shuddering breathe and allows herself to be embraced by him.

They stay like that for a good couple of minutes, Steve getting the feeling that the red head has been touch starved. Natasha shifts in his arms, and pulls back, not enough to leave his embrace but to look at his face.

“Steve, you reek of pregnancy.”

Bucky is in their room, sitting against the window, enjoying the way the rain is tapping against the glass when he hears the door open. He turns, expecting to see Steve but instead, Natasha walks in.

He stands up, and she looks at his soft protruding belly.

Bucky doesn’t know what to say to her, because he knows what is probably going through her head. They were both subject to the in fertilization procedures, but here he was.

Her hands twitch at her sides and she looks up into his eyes, uncertainty he’s not used to there.

“Can I….?” She raises her hands so they are hovering in the air between them. He nods and sees how she closes the distance, placing her hand almost delicately over his stomach. He can see the tears in her eyes and wants to comfort her.

“I’m glad.” She says suddenly. She looks up at him, eyes still wet, but a smile on her lips. “If anyone deserves happiness, it’s you two.” Her eyes wander back down to his belly, her fingers gingerly rubbing against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. “You’ve both been through so much.”

After that, she leaves and Steve walks in after her. Bucky leans against him, and shakes. Steve moves them to the bed and rubs against his back in soothing circles until he falls asleep in his arms.

Natasha is tired but she makes her way to the only person she wants to see. Knocking against the door, she waits and holds her breath. It takes two seconds before it opens and Clint is looking at her, his eyes widened. “Nat…”

She rushes to him, and he automatically embraces her in his arms. Bringing her inside, he closes the door behind them and lets his alpha cry into his shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the middle of the night, and Steve hears something fall and shatter in their bathroom. He’s instantly on alert, sitting up in the bed and feeling to the side of the mattress. It’s still warm, but Bucky isn’t there.

There’s stress and anxiety in the air and Steve pulls back the covers and makes his way towards the ray of light from the bathroom. The door is open and Bucky is clutching onto the sink, knuckles in his flesh hand white and the sink is cracking where it’s gripped by the metal one.

“Buck, are you okay?”

The omega looks at him and starts to pant. “I think my water just broke.”

Steve starts to panic a little, it’s finally happening. “Oh, okay! Yeah! I’m just- “

A contraction hits Bucky and he doubles over the sink. “Call the doctor! Jesus Christ, Steve!”

They make their way over to the maternity ward, Bucky practically crushing Steve’s hand and trying to control his breathing. The rest of the team was informed, but only Natasha was allowed inside. Bucky telling Steve to wait outside with everyone else.

The blonde was nervous, but excited as he paced along the hallway outside the operating room. Bucky would need to have a C-section, because male omegas hips didn’t open up the way females gave birth. Clint and Sam were placing bets on the gender of the baby, and laughing at the way Steve was barely restraining himself from going inside with the way Bucky was groaning.

It was a couple of hours later, and then Natasha came out, clothes dirty but a smile on her face. Everyone stopped what they were doing so she could tell them what was up.

She opened up her hands, laughing. “It’s a girl!”

Sam swore behind Steve and Clint grinned as he won the bet. Steve’s eyes were wide and he was smiling. “A girl?”

Natasha nodded at him, smile seeming to be permanent on her face. “Yeah, Steve. They’re cleaning the both of them up, right now. But Bucky should be in a room in a few minutes.”

He hugs her, mindful of the stains on the front of her medical clothing, and turns back to the rest of the team. “I’m a dad! I have a baby girl!”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bucky is asleep when he walks into the room, He’s freshly cleaned up and is on some pain killers. There’s padding around his stomach where they had to open him up, but the doctors have assured him that him and the baby are perfectly healthy.

The room that they gave them is spacious enough that the whole team can fit in comfortable, and when the nurse brings in the baby everyone is on their feet.

They wheel in a basin that has a cradle of blankets that a bundle of pink in swaddled in. The nurse picks her up and hands her over to Steve. He feels his heart jack hammering in his chest, never having held something so small in his arms and looks up when the nurse speaks.

“We will come back and check on how everyone is doing in about two hours. If your mate hasn’t woken up, then we will have to take the baby in to feed her, alright?”

Steve nods and sees how the nurse leaves and shuts the door behind her.

Wanda is standing next to him, cooing at the bundle in his arms. “She’s beautiful.”

Looking down, he sees how the tiny little eyes are closed and her hands are making grabs at the air. Steve sticks out his pinky, and his breath catches as the hand closes around the digit.

Natasha speaks up, Clint tucked into her side and the both of them looking content. “What are you guys going to name her?”

Steve adjusts the soft hat on the baby’s head, and sits down in the chair besides Bucky and the bed. “No, we haven’t really discussed names. We were kind of waiting to see what it would be.”

Scott smiles, and raises his hand jokingly. “Name her star commander or something like that. “

Sam is next, laughing. “Oh yeah, Vanilla Ice would be good too.”

Clint is laughing, and hits Sam’s chest with his knuckles. “Vanilla Ice is a gut, dude. “

“Are you gendering ice cream flavors?”

Natasha crosses her arms, but there’s a smile on her face as the names that Clint and Sam start saying get more and more ridiculous. “Really taking liberties with the names, aren’t you?” She looks towards Clint who shrugs at his alpha, and continues to talk with Sam.

Steve’s face is pensive and he whispers to himself. “That’s not that bad.”

Wanda who is sitting against the armrest of his chair cocks her head to the side in confusion. “What? You’re not seriously considering Vanilla are you?” It’s said light heartedly, but a slight twinge of concern there. Steve shakes his head. “No, not that. Just something to think about when Buck wakes up.”

Wanda looks at the small baby in Steve’s arms, wiggling around and pink around her cheeks.

Bucky wakes up an hour later and the team excuse themselves to give the omega some privacy.

He’s groggy, but he sees the pink blankets that are in Steve’s arms and lets out a sigh of relief. “She’s a girl”

Steve nods, smiling down and leaning against the bed, mindful of ivs that are attached to Bucky’s arm. “Yeah. We’ve got a little girl, Buck.” Steve tilts his arms so that the brunette can see her sleeping face. “You want to hold her?”

Bucky nods, eyes never leaving the tiny face and Steve maneuvers her into his mate’s arms.

She starts to make small sounds of distress, and Bucky starts to worry that something’s wrong, but then she opens her eyes. They’re the grayish blue that all babies are when their born, but they look start up at the omega.

Buck can feel the bond form between them and he lets out a shuddering breath as he gently brings her up and presses his nose to her temple to inhale her scent. Its clean and warm and everything he could have wanted that smells like family.

Steve leans in and places a kiss against his temple, bringing up his hand on the opposite side of Bucky’s head. He tucks Bucky under his chin and looks down at his family.

“you did so good, Buck.”

Bucky starts to tear up and he laughs, because he’s just completely happy in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and commetns to feed my family tonight


End file.
